


Let the Monsters See You Smile

by roobird



Series: Angel River Solangelo AU [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobird/pseuds/roobird
Summary: Will Solace finally feels on track with his life. He has an amazing boyfriend, he's made Angel River his home, and camp is starting in just a few days. When a surprising connection ends up working at camp as well, Will is forced to look at the cracks in the past and the present, only to eventually decide - does he continue to ignore it all, or does he learn how to fill it in?The SEQUEL to "Dance in the Graveyard", which is my Angel River AU! You gotta read Part One for it to make sense. Title is from 'Life is Beautiful' by Vega4.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Angel River Solangelo AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181963
Comments: 28
Kudos: 30





	1. Life is Beautiful, but it's Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well gang, here it is, the sequel that I did not think I would start so soon (but that's quarantine, baby!). So many of your comments and support led to me wanting to continue this story, so THANK YOU for that, and I hope you enjoy this new continuation. 'Dance in the Graveyard' is very Nico-focused, ultimately, and this is a Will-focused one (but don't worry, Nico POVs are sure to come!)
> 
> I DO think you need to read 'Dance in the Graveyard' for this to make sense, so...go read that if you haven't yet!
> 
> All characters belong to Rick Riordan, not me. Inspiration heavily drawn from anything I can binge on Netflix, like Grey's Anatomy, for example (also not mine).

_Life is beautiful_

_We live until we die_

_When you run into my arms_

_We steal a perfect moment_

_Let the monsters see you smile_

_Let them see you smiling_

_Do I hold you too tightly?_

_When will the hurt kick in?_

_Life is beautiful, but it's complicated_

_We barely make it_

_We don't need to understand_

_There are miracles, miracles._

_\- Life is Beautiful, by Vega4_

_\----------_

**_Dreaming_ **

_Tires screeching._

_Various beeps, shouts of doctors._

_Bright lights. Matching purple sneakers._

_Screaming._

_Gone, gone, gone._

“Will? Will, wake up. You’re dreaming.”

**_Awake_ **

Will wakes up, disoriented. His skin is clammy from his sweat drying out in the night, and it's dark all around him. Someone is shaking him. Nico. 

“I’m not...where am I?” Will sits up quickly, looking around even though he can't actually see anything. The faint light from the moon that comes in through the window just barely illuminates Nico di Angelo’s face, and that's only because he always has sort of a pale look to him, even in the sunshine. Not Will. Summer has only just begun and he is already fully tanned, new freckles joining the plethora he already has on his face, arms, and legs. His blonde hair will become brighter and brighter as the months go on, he knows - soon, strands of his hair will be nearly platinum, mixed with the deep golds towards the crown of his head. 

“You’re having a bad dream. You’re in your cabin, Will.” Nico is looking at him with concern, his hair falling in loose, messy strands in front of his face. It was black, like ink, and Will vaguely remembered that he had been running his fingers through it before falling asleep that night, marveling at having his boyfriend becoming his roommate for the summer. 

_Right. Summer. Camp. I’m at Camp. I’m in Angel River._

“I’m in Angel River.” Will says out loud, looking at Nico for reassurance. He realizes that he is breathing heavily, his statement coming out in pants. 

“Yes.” Nico looks quite worried now, a deep furrow forming between his brows. Will loves Nico’s eyebrows - they are very expressive, thick and dark, like someone had drawn on Nico’s forehead with a thick marker. His eyelashes are long and dark as well, and if Will got close enough, he knows he will be able to see the faintest ghosts of freckles on the bridge of Nico’s nose (Will had been particularly delighted to discover those, whereas Nico insisted it was not _really_ something they had in common, since his freckles were ‘barely noticeable’). “Will, you’re at Camp. You’re safe.” 

“Safe…Right.” Will tips his head forward, so it can lean against Nico’s. His partner gives a faint smile, though it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Will wraps his arms around Nico, burying his face in his shoulder. Usually, even when Will is the one who is upset, he tries to make Nico feel better. This time, Will welcomes the comfort wholeheartedly. When Nico’s long fingers reach behind to stroke Will’s back, he shivers. 

  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Nico murmurs, and Will shakes his head 'no' against Nico's neck. 

“Just a bad dream. Not worth it.” He feels Nico’s hand pause, as if he is thinking of what to say next. 

“Do you...want to tell me what happened today?” Nico asks in a tentative tone, though Will knew he wasn’t actually afraid. Rather, Nico probably knows that was the _last_ thing Will wants to share, on the first night Nico had moved into the cabin, before the first day of staff training for the camp. Still, Nico asks, and while Will usually loves Nico for it, he pulls away, beginning to lay back down in bed. 

“No.” Will grunts out stiffly, and then he looks over to see the shape of Nico, still sitting up, looking at Will expectantly. Will sighs, trying to remind himself that Nico is just worried about him. “I’m okay, Nico, really. Just...I just want to go to sleep, okay?” He turns to face the wall, and feels relieved when, after a few moments, Nico shifts to lie beside him, wrapping his arm around Will’s waist. Nico nuzzles into the back of Will’s neck, which makes Will smile.

“I don’t believe you, you know.” Nico murmurs, sounding sleepy. “But I’ll leave you alone for now, okay?” He plants a kiss just behind Will’s ear, and settles in. “Try to get some sleep. No more bad dreams, okay?”

“Okay.” Will whispers, feeling sleep take over, even though he can feel the dread weighing in his gut like a heavy stone. He knows that he and Nico have been together too long, woven their lives together too closely, for him to be able to avoid the topic for long. He can't even get through an evening without Nico asking him multiple times if he's alright. 

No, it won't be long before he will have to tell Nico. Still, Will wanted to wait a little longer. As he feels his eyelids begin to close, he wonders why he is so afraid to tell Nico what had happened to him today. 

Maybe it's because if he voices it to his partner, to the boy he wants to wake up to every morning for the rest of their lives, it will make the situation real. It will make it so Will can't ignore it. Maybe it's because Will is ashamed to admit how he acted, fearing that Nico will be disappointed in him. 

_Maybe_ , Will thinks with drowsy finality, _it’s because I don’t want to tell him that my sister is here, and I have absolutely no desire to know her._

**_Earlier_ **

Staff check-in was relatively easy. There were plenty of returning counselors that knew the drill, and Will had Piper to keep him company while they handed out lanyards, cabin keys, and make check marks on papers. Percy and Annabeth had the harder job of actually corralling the staff and leading the welcome dinner. Apparently they were supposed to make sort of a rousing speech, before the real training started, which Piper told Will was quite dull at times.

“I mean, it’s all good stuff - mandatory reporting, safety training, camp rules…” Piper trailed off as she doodled on the roster on her clipboard. “It’s just a lot of sitting around though. Everyone gets antsy.” 

“At least we’re higher up - we can move around or take breaks in the Leads Lounge.” Will remarked, taking a sip of water from what Nico had said was an ‘offensively large’ hydro flask (bright yellow, to match his sneakers and drive his boyfriend nuts). There had been a lull in the influx of staffers, and he and Piper were taking the opportunity to relax and gossip a bit. “Unless you and Jason claim it as your _makeout_ spot.” He gave Piper his best wicked grin, which made his friend blush deeply. 

“Oh my god, Will!” Piper laughed, and hit him (softly) in the shoulder. “We hooked up _once_ . And then he went off to do his research. It’s not like we’re a _thing_.” 

“Okay, Piper Mclean,” Will quickly reached around to the bag that was hanging off the back of Piper’s chair, deftly grabbing her phone that was peeking out, “You’re telling me if I unlock your phone right now, I won’t see a _million_ texts with Jason Grace between New Year’s Day and now?” 

“Will! Give that back!”

“Your passcode is still L-O-V-E? Geez, Piper, I was kind of kidding, but now that I’m in, I _have to know_.” 

“You absolute ass!” Piper was leaning out of her chair, practically falling onto Will as he swung the phone away from her. He laughed, trying to push her backwards on her chair.

“Piper, _are these emojis_?! What secret sexy thing does a fire hydrant mean?!” 

Amidst the shrieking, pushing, and giggling that he and Piper were doing, they didn’t notice the bright eyed girl approach them until she was standing in front of their check in table, coughing awkwardly. 

“Oh!” Will sat up, looking at the new person, and he ignored how Piper quickly snagged her phone back. “Sorry about that. Are you here for staff check-in?” He lifted up the clipboard, gesturing to it. 

The girl blinked, staring at Will. “Um, yes! I’m counseling, but I’m also working in the infirmary? Are...Are you Will Solace?”

“Oh, you’re Ky?” Will stood up, extending his hand and shaking the girl’s. “I’m sorry, I assumed when Percy said the name that it was a guy, but that was heteronormative of me.” He chuckled. “Thanks for being willing to split your time! I definitely need the help in the infirmary.” He stepped back to properly look at the girl. She seemed young, younger than him, with bright blue eyes and a face full of freckles. She had ginger hair, but the ends were dyed in a shock of bright green clumps, which seemed...to not be professionally done, though Will wouldn’t tell her that. She was looking at Will with wide eyes, which he thought was a little odd, but perhaps she was just nervous. 

“Ky, what’s your last name?” Piper asked, pulling out her own clipboard. “We can get you set up with a key and you’ll have some downtime before dinner.” 

“Uh, it’s Knowles.” Ky wasn’t looking at Piper though - she only seemed to have eyes for Will. He panicked slightly, worried that his medical aide was developing either a crush, or a fear of authority, right in front of his very eyes. 

“Oh, well, actually, Piper and I are checking in people with the last names N through Z.” Will pointed to the very obvious sign that hung in front of their table. “Sorry if you got turned around, I can take you to the other table if you -”

“No! No that’s alright, I’m checked in, actually.” Ky waved her hands nervously, and then chose to clasp them together. “I just um...wanted to meet you.” 

“Oh, sure.” Will shrugged. “Trust me, we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other - I love the infirmary but it’s tiny. Something your father should have updated.” He gave a fake glare towards Piper, who laughed with ease. “Anyway, it was nice to meet you, Ky -”

“It’s Kayla, actually. Kay for short, sometimes, but I just wrote that in the application, so maybe Percy misread it?” Kayla, not Ky, ran a hand through her hair - it seemed permanently ruffled, but it was endearing. 

“Sorry - Kayla. That’s a nice name.” Piper chimed in as Will sat back down, his smile fading slightly. _‘Kayla’_ sounded familiar, and the hairs on his neck raised, but he didn’t have a moment to wonder why before the ginger-haired girl spoke again.

“Will...It’s...It’s Kayla Knowles.” She gestured to herself, and while locking eyes with Will’s blank stare, she emphasized, “Kayla _Apollo_ Knowles. I...I’m your sister.” 

Kayla was looking at Will with a smile, and Piper’s hand reached under the table to grab Will’s hand, but suddenly, he couldn’t hear anything anymore. He felt the _whoosh_ of blood in his ears and the _thud_ of his heartbeat growing faster with each second. Suddenly, his world was catapulting his mind backwards, to college, and, most importantly, the truth spilling from his brothers in a stuffy hospital room. 

_“He has another_ _family_ _, Will! That’s why he broke up with Mom. He cheated on her and got the woman pregnant and he chose_ _that_ _family over_ _us_ _!”_

Will was staring, he knew that. He knew it was rude to stare, that it was his turn to talk. But words wouldn’t come - any idea of them died in his throat. 

_“It’s…we have a half-sister. Her name is Kayla. We…Dad might even have another illegitimate child with someone from North Carolina, or near there we think, but it’s hard to track because he travels so much…”_

“I’m so _sorry_ !” Kayla looked flustered now, wringing her hairs and looking between Will and Piper. “I was...I was just so nervous to _meet you_ , I just blurted it out! I didn’t mean to just surprise you like that -”

_“You were little. Mom asked us not to tell you. She was so crushed by it. And honestly, I think we hoped Dad would have told you in his letters, given how much he wrote you. Obviously we thought too highly of him.”_

“I know this is all so sudden, I really had no idea until I saw your name on the hiring paperwork, and - Will?” Kayla stopped her rambling in surprise, because Will had suddenly bolted up from his seat, walking away from the table and the scene that had unfolded in front of him. 

“Will!” Piper tried to call out, but Will had stopped listening. He would have given anything to have stopped listening just minutes earlier, when Kayla walked into his life and ruined everything. 

**_Dreaming, Again_ **

_The tires must have screeched. That’s what happens in car accidents._

_Will had grown used to the various beeps and shouts of doctors in the ER, but they sounded foreign when they were all about his brothers._

_It was too bright, suddenly, in the hospital. The last thing Will saw were the matching purple sneakers his brothers were infamous for - it was the only thing they would ever match._

_Screaming. Will was screaming. He was screaming the moment he saw the trauma surgeon walking towards him. Will had grown used to the various looks that doctors give to patients’ families, and he knew the one this doctor was wearing._

_Michael and Lee. Gone, gone, gone. His brothers. His siblings. Gone._

_The siblings he wanted were gone._

_The one he never wanted to know was not._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo here we go! Also I KNOW Kayla canonically has two dads, don't worry, it will make sense in time. 
> 
> Also I head canon that Will Solace is basically Lexie Grey on the outside, but dark and twisty Meredith Grey on the inside, and no one can change my mind about that (this is a Grey's Anatomy ref. if you don't follow). So you're gonna get angsty Will a LOT in this work, but plenty of Solangelo love too :)


	2. Secrets, Secrets, They're No Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooohooo here's another little baby chapter. I'm not sure how often I'll get to update this so I'm putting in the writing whenever I can!

Will sneaks out of the cabin quietly, giving Piper a silent nod in greeting as she hands him a thermos of coffee. It's 5:30am, far too early to be awake, even for Will, but he had to find a way to get Piper to stop texting him the day they met Kayla - agreeing to meet her before the staff activities started seemed to be the best window. 

So here they are, on a “run”, if anyone asks, but really more of a leisurely walk in the more remote parts of the woods, just outside the camp and behind Will’s home. Thankfully, the cabins that held the summer staff are on the opposite end of camp, meaning he and Piper have a very low chance of running into anyone. 

Sipping his coffee, and softly cursing when it burns his tongue, he quickens his pace as they navigated around trees and rocks. Will knows that if they go just a bit further, they will reach the edge of the massive lake that was a big draw of the camp - soon even the early morning hours would have the large body of water filled with kayaking campers, even paddle boarders. This morning, however, it was quiet, save for the buzz of animals and insects waking up to greet the rising sun. Will finds a large rock he enjoys sitting at, when he needs to be alone or to think, and motions for Piper to join him. She hasn't said anything for a while, and Will realizes she must have been waiting for him to guide the conversation.

“You have a _sister_ , Will?” Piper finally asks. When Will doesn't say anything, her eyes widen in permanent surprise. 

“She’s not my sister.” Will snaps, but he reminds himself that Piper is a friend. His friend - one of his first in Angel River. When Will had moved to the small, sleepy town on a whim (and the encouragement of his therapist at the time), Piper was one of the first people he met, and he liked her instantly. She had a comforting presence, and it felt like Will had known her for years, not months. Granted, Will was a bit of a vulnerable mess, having dropped out of medical school and recovering from the death of his brothers, but that seemed to be the perfect way to arrive in Angel River - within his first week, Will had been practically adopted into Percy’s family, and once he became friends with Piper, he met Leo, who was basically her brother. They all welcomed Will with open arms, and it wasn’t long before he got a gig in the bakery part of the most beautiful store in the downtown area - owned by a stunning woman named Seph, the store was a floral shop, bakery, and coffeehouse all in one, and Will enjoyed the break from medical jargon and stress by baking cookies and decorating elaborate cakes. 

And then, of course, Seph’s stepson, the infamous Nico di Angelo moved back to town, and Will was smitten from day one. Piper had fully supported it, and continued to be a good confidante as Will navigated the ins and outs of his developing relationship with Nico. 

Now, Piper was here for a moment that had shaken him to his very core. He doesn't _want_ to talk about it, but he also needs to - he's grateful for Piper’s persistence, all things considered. 

“I don’t know what to say,” he admits, looking at Piper sullenly, “I just...I have no idea what to do.” 

“Did you...know, about her? That she existed?” Piper has heard most of Will’s family backstory, but only Nico knows the full extent of the trauma and tragic bits that are littered through the whole saga. Will sighs, unsure if he wants to open that can of worms, because if he did, he would have to talk about his brothers, and if he had to do that, then he’d have to talk about his mom, and - 

“Will.” Piper places a warm hand on Will’s forearm, speaking gently. “It’s me. You can tell me anything. I can be here just to listen, or ask you questions, or...I don’t know, help? You just have to let me know what’s going on.” 

Will nods, drawing his knees to his chest, both hands clutching the thermos of coffee. He stares at it, perplexed still on where to begin, but because Piper feels safe, his mind finally chooses a place to start. 

“I did know about her. Barely.” His voice comes out in a whisper, as if he believes sea monsters or nymphs are hovering just below the surface of the water below them, listening to his every word. “Michael and Lee told me our dad had gone off with someone else, started a family. Had a kid...or maybe even a couple of kids, they weren’t sure.” He hung his head. “My mom never wanted me to know, but when she had cancer, well...things came out.”

“Oh Will.” Piper says sadly. 

He didn’t go into too many details as he continued on. It pained Will to remember his brothers’ funeral, pained him to remember how his father showed up (later, he found out one of his extended family members had reached out to him, which Will resented, given that Michael and Lee seemed to have a non-existent relationship with Dr. Apollo). Will also felt ashamed that he had taken comfort in his father’s embrace that day, stricken by how much he looked like Dr. Apollo, and by how much he had lost. 

“He never mentioned Kayla to me, but...he had invited me back to his home, in New York. I remember he said there were things he hoped he could share with me, but…” Will shakes his head. “I nipped that in the bud pretty quickly. I didn’t want to hear it, you know?” 

Piper hums in understanding, rubbing circles on Will’s back. He didn’t realize he had been sniffling, but it felt more apparent, now that he had covered the minimal information he knew about Kayla and the other family his father had chosen over his and his brothers’. 

“Will, what can I do? Do you want to get to know her? Should we get her to leave?” Piper offers multiple suggestions, and Will feels like his brain is too fuzzy. He had shrugged halfheartedly at the idea of ‘getting to know’ a sister he barely knew he had, but sending her away didn’t feel like an option either. He really _did_ need the medical assistance, and he felt guilty at the idea of putting someone out of a job (and when he voiced this concern, Piper admitted that she didn’t really know if legally she could cut Kayla out without real cause, anyway). Piper moves on, asking, “What does Nico think?”, and Will gives her a guilty look. 

“You haven’t _told_ him?” Piper seems genuinely shocked at this. Will groans. 

“I don’t want to bother him with this.” He mutters, fiddling with the laces on his shoes. 

“Will,” Piper scoffs, “That’s a stupid reason. He’d want you to bother him with something like this.” 

“What if I don’t want _this,”_ Will waves his arms, as if the issue is standing right in front of them, “to be anything? I don’t _want_ this to matter. I don’t want to get to know her. I’ll work with her, but this isn’t going to be my life.”

  
“Will -”

“Piper, I can’t...I can’t talk about this anymore. I need some time to think about all of this.” Will clambers down from their sitting place, and Piper reluctantly follows. On their walk back, Will continues to give his excuses. He and Kayla only had DNA in common, nothing more, so it didn’t make them family. Camp was starting and he and Nico were stressed enough with that already, having combined their lives into Will’s tiny cabin and Nico trying to adjust to the influx of people he’d have to interact with every day. Kayla was just here for the summer. Will had worked with people he didn’t like, or didn’t get to know, before, and he could do this. He could set the boundary, and Kayla would have to respect that. There were going to be other medical aides assisting Will that summer, so it wasn’t like he had to really work with her one-on-one. 

“I’ll just acknowledge the elephant in the room with her, and then we’ll move on. No Dad or ‘family’ talk. It’ll be fine.” This is the best plan. Will is sure of it. 

Now at the porch of his tiny cabin, Will turns to look at Piper with (what he hoped was) a convincing smile of reassurance. It doesn't seem to work, however, because Piper is frowning at him, a cross between worry and disappointment. 

“I have to tell Percy and Annabeth about this, Will. They need to know. For the sake of camp running smoothly _and_ for you.” She crosses her arms, staring Will down with intensity. “I’ll give you a day to talk to Nico about it, and after that, I’m telling him.” 

“But -”

“No buts, Will,” Piper begins walking down from the porch and back towards her own cabin, which was nearby the other staff ones, “You’re not doing this alone. Even if you want to.” 

Will stands on the porch for a few moments, then, with a heavy sigh, walks back inside the cabin. Nico is still asleep in the lofted bed when Will joins him, hoping to snag an hour of sleep before the staff breakfast.

“Will? Where did you go?” Nico asks sleepily, his face half buried in a pillow. Will hushes him, and pulls him into a hug.

“Just a run with Piper, babe.” Will whispers, and kisses Nico’s forehead, delighting in the little hum of affection the dark haired boy gives back. 

“Are you okay?” Nico sighs, his breath becoming slower as he drifts back to sleep. Will pauses, tracing patterns on Nico’s back. Seconds tick by as the question bounces around in his mind. 

_Am I okay?_

“I don’t really know.” Will finally says, but Nico just snores in response - he has fallen back asleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a slow build but we're just setting things up! A Nico POV is next :-)


	3. Secrets, Secrets, Hurt Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned, I don't know how much I'll be able to update this. But here's a Nico POV! Yaaay, our original angsty boy!

_Nico: Remind me why I didn’t stick to the barista job this summer?_

_Nico: Or intern at Dad’s company with you?_

_Hazel: That bad, huh?_

_Hazel: Like Dad would trust you enough to work here, ha ha._

_Nico: We’ve grown!_

_Nico: We all binged Parenthood together before I moved out, remember?_

_Hazel: Yeah, and you and Dad cried at the same random scene._

_Hazel: But that doesn’t mean he’s going to let you like, talk to his clients._

_Hazel: Is something wrong?_

_Nico: Eh, no. I’m just tired. Staff training is tedious and most of it doesn’t apply to me because I’m just supposed to be in the background, taking photos. Like all the bonding activities are stupid._

_Nico: They paired us up with with people not in our ‘area’ and now I’ve got to meet some random kid and spend all afternoon with them._

_Nico: Hey you worked at camp last summer. How easy is it to bail on this stuff and still keep your job?_

_Hazel: Omg Nico._

_Hazel: Can you at least TRY to make new friends this summer?!_

_Hazel: Do NOT ditch that new staffer - you have a weird way of making people think it’s personal._

_Nico: …_

_Nico: I mean, usually it is? Eventually?_

_Hazel: I’ve got to hop on a meeting. GO SOCIALIZE._

_Hazel: Love you! Also you’re coming this weekend for family dinner right?_

_Nico: Duh. I’m not going to miss you and Frank telling Dad you don’t want a church wedding._

_Hazel: Ugh._

_Hazel: Bye, love you._

_Nico: xoxo_

_\----_

Nico reluctantly emerged from the cabin he had been hiding in during the lunch break. Technically, it was his cabin, at least for the summer, but it still felt entirely _Will’s_ , even though more of Nico’s things were scattered around. 

It was quaint, and relieving, to look forward to being with Will every night, instead of the crowded summer staff cabins, but Nico already knew it couldn’t last - Will’s cabin had always felt like a treasured, safe space, but it was unrealistic for two people to live in, long-term. It was basically a studio, with a lofted bed hanging over the humble living area and kitchen. While Will wasn’t a slob, he also wasn’t a neat freak, and his piles of ‘organized chaos’ needed major rearranging when Nico moved in. More than once, Nico longed for the spacious childhood home he had moved back into last Fall - if anything, the walk-in shower was deeply missed. 

But he didn’t want to just go back to the Di Angelo estate and sleep there - Hazel and Seph would be ecstatic to have him back, of course, but Nico hadn’t wanted to lose precious sleep time from trekking between home and camp every weekday. He also wouldn’t be able to see Will, given that his boyfriend had shifted from his busy gig as a school nurse to now overseeing the health and healing of hundreds of campers all summer. 

Tiny spaces aside, there were plenty of moments to be grateful for with the new sleeping arrangements - like literally falling asleep with Will, something Nico never got tired of. Sometimes they would just talk about their days to each other, until they both became too sleepy to continue, succumbing to cuddles and dreaming for the rest of the evening. Other times, when it felt right, they would connect in...more _intimate_ ways, but those always ended with sweet affirmations of love or easy laughter. 

Yes, Nico ultimately liked this little experiment of living with Will for the summer. They hadn’t said it out loud yet, but they each had made their own allusions to how this setup could help “for the future”, though Nico didn’t know what that meant. He had moved back to Angel River, his childhood home, in a painful, begrudging state, and he couldn’t have predicted how healing the time there could have ended up being. Angel River wasn’t the busiest place, but there were definitely rentals around the area - Nico had checked, though he wouldn’t admit this to anyone. He would scroll through the images pulled up on his phone of one to two bedroom apartments, wondering what kind of furniture or artwork he and Will would decide on together. He wondered what their daily life would be like if they had a space that began as theirs, and if it would be the first of many homes beyond that. 

But, of course, all of this imagining came with big questions - did Nico _want_ to live in Angel River for the foreseeable future? Could he make a fulfilling life there as he passed his twenties and would need things like jobs, health insurance, and purpose? And what did _Will_ want? Will had solid reasons for dropping out of medical school when he did, but Nico saw how the sunny boy beamed even brighter when he got to help children feel better, soothing their scrapes with bandages, or giving them a safe space to talk about how they were feeling. What it Will wanted to go to another city, and try again at school? Would Nico go with him? Or what if Will wanted to stay in Angel River? Would Nico would feel trapped by that?

As these thoughts raced through his mind for the umpteenth time, he could hear his sister Hazel, one of his relationship confidantes, saying, “If you want to know what Will is thinking, the best thing to do is _ask him_.” He knew this was true, but he also knew he didn’t feel ready to broach the subject, not yet at least. Maybe when he could wrap his mind around the routine of being the camp photographer, or when Will figured out his infirmary schedule, they could talk about the future. Maybe Nico could bring it up when he was more sure of what he himself wanted for a future with Will.

Or _maybe,_ when Will told Nico whatever the hell was bothering him, _then_ they could get to other topics. Nico had heard him leave early in the morning, but by the time they were fully up and heading to breakfast, Will seemed to have regained his usual state of cheer, giving Nico little smiles and interlocking their fingers underneath the table, making Nico’s heart flutter nervously, even though he had been with Will for months now. While it was nice to see his boyfriend back to his usual self, Nico still felt unsettled. It wasn’t like Will to avoid a problem; Will was much more of direct, because Will was a pursuer, not a retreater (retreating was Nico’s style). So what was Nico supposed to do when Will handled a problem in the opposite way he usually did? Did Nico have to become a pursuer to balance things out, or did he give Will space, which Nico always appreciated himself? He genuinely wasn’t sure what the best course of action was, and it was beginning to gnaw at his gut naggingly. 

He was lost in thought over this for most of the morning, choosing to go back to the cabin during lunch, even when Will gave him a perplexed look amidst the crowd of staff heading off to the dining area. “I suppose I should use this time to check the infirmary stock before this buddy-system thing, anyway.” Will admitted, and reached out to brush Nico’s cheek quickly with the back of his hand. Will and Nico had agreed to keep the PDA to a minimum when camp started, at least so they could both ease into their positions without worrying about stares or gossip. Still, that didn’t stop Nico from catching Will’s hand and planting a quick kiss before parting - the golden smile Will gave him was worth it. 

Nico had to go up to a table with the rest of the staff to get their buddy assignments - ironically, his best friend Jason was overseeing the distribution of names, and Nico rolled his eyes when it was his turn to get a name from the blonde. 

“Is this really necessary for the _photographer_ to participate in?” Nico gave Jason his tried and true death glare, even though he knew full well that Jason had long shed any fears of Nico long ago. 

“Uh, _yes,_ it’s important that our new staff can be paired either with someone who’s worked here before or at least has similar interests….it’s good for team bonding, bud.” Jason smiles slyly at Nico as he offered him a sheet of typed “Get to Know You” Questions. Nico groaned at the sight.

“Couldn't you have paired me with Will, then? It’s his first summer but not mine…”

“I’m not giving you your _roommate_ and _lover_ as your partner, Nico - ”

“Oh my god, Jason, please shut up.” Nico ripped the paper from his former college roommates hands, feeling his face get warm.

Jason barked out a laugh and pointed Nico towards the game field of the camp. “Whichever of the partners got to me first picked the meeting spot. Yours is at the archery range. See you at dinner, no earlier!”

Nico pondered if it would reflect poorly on the camp if he, technically a “core staff” member, flipped Jason off. He decided against it, but just barely. 

——

At the archery range, Nico saw a girl with ginger hair observing the large, round targets, a bow and a sleeve of arrows on her person. Nico perked up at this - if he could shoot things while having to ask stupid questions like what book character he or his partner would want to marry ( _Seriously Jason?_ ), then the afternoon might not be a total waste. As he got closer, he saw that the girls hair was painted with broad, lime green stripes, the ends of her long bob reminding Nico of cartoon slime. She had bright blue eyes and freckles that caught Nico’s attention - though, he was kind of a sucker for those traits, given they were key characteristics of his boyfriend’s appearance. She looked a bit nervous, but gave Nico a hopeful smile that he had a hard time hating. 

“Are you my partner? I’m Kayla.” The girl stuck out her hand, looking a bit surprised to have done it but holding her ground. A bit put off at the formal greeting, Nico chose instead to nod twice, and stick his hands deep in his pockets. Kayla finally dropped her hand, now seeming embarrassed. He could practically hear Hazel and Jason chiding him for his antisocial reflexes, and to shut those up, he tried to throw the girl a bone.

“Uh yes, I’m Nico.” 

“Nice to meet you!” The girl chirped, which Nico didn’t really believe, but he could respect the effort. “To be honest, I was looking over some of the questions on this sheet and they’re a bit...well, I don’t know, _corny_?” She shrugged, and then gestured to the archery supplies on her back. “I thought maybe we could do some archery while we ask the least cringey questions?” Nico realized she had an extra bow laying by a backpack that must have been hers. 

_“_ That sounds excellent, actually. Small talk isn’t my favorite.” He leaned down to pick up his bow, and looked at Kayla’s relieved face. “Do you want to go first?” 

“Um, to shoot? Yes. Asking you a question? No.” Kayla wrinkled her nose, and took a few strides back so one of the targets was in front of her. “Tell you what, let’s do this for a little while, and maybe like, we can have some buffer silence between questions. So I’ll ask you something easy in like, ten minutes? I think exchanging names counts as get-to-know-you time.” 

Nico stared at her, which she must have mistook for offense, because she nervously babbled, “Of course, if you’d like to have a go at the questions, we can. I’m sorry, I’ve had kind of a rotten start to this whole thing and now doing this just feels so fake, but I am genuinely looking forward to getting to know you, but shooting arrows helps me blow off steam and I could really use -”

“Kayla, Kayla,” Nico waved his hands to try and get Kayla to stop talking, which she eventually did, “I’m _more_ than okay with that plan. I was going to try and bribe you to end this thing early or even just let me ditch if you seemed cool enough - this is a _great_ compromise.” 

Kayla breathed out; she must have been holding some nervous energy inside, because her shoulders became less stiff as she exhaled. “Thank god. Okay, I have a set of arrows for you here. Let’s just do some warm ups and make sure the equipment feels right…”

_——-_

_2 hours into mandatory buddy-time_

_[Nico to Hazel]: I love my buddy. She is not fully antisocial but she’s letting us play with weapons so I love her._

_Nico: you could learn a thing or two from that for our sibling time_

_Nico: instead of wedding movies or visiting your horse_

_Nico: love u xoxo_

_[Hazel to: Nico]: Nico!! I saw all the text notifications and thought it was an emergency or a wedding vendor cancelling! You need to chill when I’m at work!!_

_Hazel: love you too_

_Hazel: don’t turn your buddy over to the dark side_

_Hazel: Also my horse is great he just doesn’t like you :P_

_——_

“I _can’t_ believe you like Mythomagic too - did you tell Jason that? Maybe that’s why we got paired up!” Kayla was waving her hands excitedly as she and Nico walked back to the main part of camp for dinner. Even before the Mythomagic reveal, Nico was actually _enjoying_ spending time with Kayla, which didn’t happen with new people often. Of course, even if she had been terrible, when it was revealed that she had a deep obsession with the same childhood card game he did, Nico was sold. Kayla revealed that she had more of the holofoil collection than Nico did, something he was painfully jealous of, but that seemed to make Kayla laugh, which he supposed was better than her being nervous. 

True to their agreement, they hadn’t actually asked that many questions. Everything he knew about Kayla could be written down on a sticky note. She was twenty-one years old. She was from the New York Area more recently, but was born in Canada. She had one brother. She had done nursing in college, but had also been part of her university’s collegiate archery team (he learned this quickly when she proved to be an excellent shot during their ‘casual’ archery on the field). She had dreamed of being an archer for the Olympics when she grew up, though Nico was unclear if that was still a goal of hers; his limited understanding of Olympic athletes made him think of long training hours, and no free time to work at a random summer camp. 

“I don’t think I told Jason about my Mythomagic obsession - he already knew too much weird stuff about me and I didn’t want to give him more ammo.” He caught Kayla’s quizzical look, and explained, “We were roommates in college.” 

“Oh that’s awesome! I hear you - not many people are into Mythomagic. My brother is, and I had a few friends in junior high that liked it, but the fandom’s really died down, I think.” Kayla tucked a green chunk of hair behind her ear, revealing several piercings on her cartilage. Up close, Nico had noticed she had a nose piercing as well. Kayla seemed grundgier than his usual image of an athlete, but maybe she had let loose once she graduated? He suddenly missed his septum piercing and his own wild hair from his early twenties...even if Will had managed to find photographic evidence of both and mocked him mercilessly. He chuckled out loud at that. 

“Yeah, I told my...boyfriend...about it, but he didn’t get it.” Nico had paused at the word ‘boyfriend’ - he wasn’t in the closet, but he also never had a boyfriend to mention before Will. Mentioning his sexuality, even in casual conversation, still always felt like a risk. “Ha - wonder why we’re still together, honestly.” He tried to make a joke, but he felt his voice waver a bit. 

Kayla must have caught his nervous look, or how Nico wasn’t quite meeting her eyes, because the next thing she said was, “Hopefully your boyfriend has other good qualities, because that’s a pretty big red flag,” she gave Nico a cheeky smile and continued, “Both my dads complain about how they’ve probably spent hundreds of dollars on my brothers’ and my collection, but they _still_ always manage to get us one card each for Christmas.” 

Nico’s ears perked up at the term, ‘dads’, and he looked at Kayla quickly - too quickly. But she only continued smiling at him, her blue eyes gentle. He was surprised to feel the corners of his mouth tugging up to smile back. 

As they came up the steps that led to the main pavilion of the camp, Nico spotted a mess of yellow curls amongst the crowd of staffers, and his heart jumped in delight. Sure enough, the back of that head was Will, chatting with a few people who were smiling cheerfully - no doubt Will was giving his usual 100-watt smile right back. Without realizing it, Nico’s footsteps were steering him and Kayla towards Will, who didn’t see them until Nico tapped his shoulder. He vaguely heard Kayla make a noise beside him, but he didn’t turn, his eyes only for Will. 

Will turned, and his eyes danced when they met Nico’s - Nico could see the little freckle above Will’s top lip that he continued to be obsessed with, and the rest of the freckles that painted Will’s face like stars in the sky. His toothy grin was still in place from the conversation that Nico had interrupted, but Nico didn’t care, suddenly he _wanted_ to see Will, to introduce him to his new friend, maybe give him a flirtatious smile to keep Will thinking about him for the rest of the day - 

\- but suddenly, Will’s face fell, the smile drooping into something between surprise and a frown. 

“Nico? What…” He looked between Nico and Kayla. He looked confused, almost distressed.

“Will! This is Kayla, she was my buddy for the day.” Nico gestured to Kayla, choosing to press forward even though he felt thrown off by Will’s sudden change in mood. “I wanted you to meet -”

“What are you _doing_?” Will was scowling now as he interjected curtly. “Did you plan this or something?” Nico was shocked to hear the edge in Will’s voice; he had been in fights with Will before, but this seemed darker and more aggressive. So unlike the Will he knew.

“Will, what are you -” Nico trailed off when he looked at Kayla, who was standing rigidly in front of Will, her eyes widened and guilty. He realized that Will was directing the questions at her, though he couldn’t begin to fathom why. 

“Look, it’s fine, it’s just,” Will heaved a sigh, and then turned, “I have to go. I’ll see you at dinner, Nico.” Before Nico could call out for him, Will quickly walked away, leaving him and Kayla standing still in shock. 

“I...I’m sorry, I don’t know...” Nico trailed off. He had no excuses or explanations to give. 

“He hates me.” Kayla’s voice was low, and sad. “My brother hates me.” 

“Your...what now?” Nico was baffled, wondering how this event could get any more confusing. Kayla turned to him, her eyes shiny. 

“I’m so sorry - I didn’t know...I didn’t realize you were Will’s boyfriend.” Kayla tugged at her fingers. “I...we...We have the same dad.”

Nico’s jaw dropped. “I’m sorry, _what?_ ” 

“Dr. Lester Apollo. He’s my...our dad.” Nico recognized the name from Will’s childhood stories, but his mind couldn’t piece it all together. Kayla’s eyes brimmed with tears now, and she wiped at them aggressively with her hand. “I’m...I’m so sorry, Nico, I, I need to go.” 

Kayla turned in the opposite direction that Will had gone, and with that, Nico had been left by not one, but two blue-eyed freckled people. The situation left Nico feeling a mess of things, but two feelings stood out in his mind. 

One: his worry for Will was quickening with each passing second. 

Two: he was absolutely, positively, _lividly_ pissed at Will.

And Nico was going to tell him that immediately. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this! And yes currently Will and Kayla's dynamic is heavily Grey's Anatomy inspired, haha. It's important to me - I'm re-binging the series! Which I'm realizing I was doing when I wrote 'Dance in the Graveyard', so... that's hilarious to me.


	4. Of Course Will Insists He's Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi - this came out much later than I wanted, and it's because I wrestled with this damn chapter and finally offered it now in sort of a defeat. There are parts I like, and parts I don't, but it's a necessary chapter for moving forward, and it'll make the next chapters easier to write (I think!)
> 
> Also it's angsty. Sigh. Sorry. It's a blend of moving the plot forward and Will's internal narrative. Hope you like(?)!

_Will does not like the feeling of being angry. It feels wrong, like he has failed somehow by letting himself be affected by another person to the point that he thinks ugly, mean things about them. It feels like the opposite of who Will is supposed to be - who everyone expects him to be. That being said, Will is often more angry than he lets on._

_But he has his ways of pushing through it, he supposes._

_\-----_

“Listen, I don’t want you to feel like you have to quit, or that your job is in trouble or anything.” Will sighs, sitting as far away from Kayla as possible on a log that sat in front of the lake. It was just far away from the camp that they wouldn’t be overheard, but close enough that it wouldn’t be too private. Will didn’t want to leave a lot of room for talking, not now. Honestly, he wanted to shove this moment into a drawer, like a too-small sweatshirt, never to be pulled out again. 

Will successfully avoided both Nico’s glares and Piper’s worried look at the core staff table (“ _Later_ ” Will had hissed, when they separately attempted to speak to him). He ate his food and then stood up quickly, making a beeline for the batch of camp counselors sitting together, Kayla in the middle. She had seemed shocked when Will approached, asking to speak, but Will had framed it under the guise of checking in about the infirmary schedule for the summer - the young, bright faces of the other counselors made them seem unaware of the connection Will had with this fellow colleague. 

_That’s good_ , Will thinks, as Kayla followed him obediently to the lakeshore, the sun only just beginning to set. _At least she’s not a gossip._

“I just think...we ought to cover some ground rules here. Clarify a few things. For the both of us.” Will scratches the back of his head, annoyed that he has to take the lead on this, but trying to view it as taking control of the situation. 

“Sure! Of course.” Kayla chirps enthusiastically, but at Will’s frown, her face falls a bit. “What do you...is there anything you want to ask me?” She seems careful now, hesitant. Will chews his bottom lip, and stares out at the lake, watching how the oranges and yellows of the sky paint the water. 

“Um,” he says, not gracefully, “Did you know? That I worked here?” 

_Did you know I existed?_ He wants to ask. 

Kayla shakes her head slowly. “Not until Percy had sent me the extra paperwork to be one of your medical aides. But...that didn’t come until a couple weeks before camp started, since…”

“It was a late arrangement, sure.” Will fills in for her, and then clears his throat awkwardly.

 _Then why did you still come?_ He wonders. 

“Does anyone else here...know?” He asks carefully, concern suddenly rising in his chest.

“No... _no_.” Kayla catches Will’s raised, disbelieving eyebrows and frowned back at him. Will almost shudders when he realizes she has a similar displeased look he gets - now that he is really looking at her, taking her existence in, Will can see that Kayla looks as much like their father as he does. “I wouldn’t do that - I don’t know anyone here except for you.”

Will lets a short, breathy laugh escape from him as he shakes his head. It's a mean laugh - he's aware of it. “You don’t _know_ me, Kayla.”

“Well...I’d...I’d _like_ to.” 

Will gives Kayla another direct look of confusion and disbelief. To her credit, she only shrinks a fraction under his gaze, as she continues, “I just...you’re my brother -”

“- not sure why everyone keeps saying that. We’ve only just met.” Will interjects with a snap, and he sees Kayla’s blue eyes fall. It makes Will sigh in guilt. “I’m sorry, that was mean. I’m usually not a mean person, I just...I don’t know, this is all -”

“It’s okay, it’s a lot to take in, I understand.” Kayla interjects, and Will feels his annoyance flare up again. He wonders how much longer he can last through this conversation as Kayla continues to speak. “I just...I thought maybe...if we both got to know each other it might...be nice? Or help answer some questions.” She looks at Will more seriously now. “You’re my family, Will - I don’t want you to think I don’t care about you, or your existence.” 

Kayla’s voice is soft, but there's a strength to it, too. It reminds Will of something far reaching and deeply rooted, like a redwood tree. A tree he has to cut off before its branches grow into his heart, clouding his thinking.

“I appreciate that, Kayla, but,” Will rubs his palms together, not from cold but from his own fidgeting, “I just...I don’t need that. Not right now. You weren't someone I ever wanted to know, to be honest.” 

Kayla looks at him silently, so Will takes advantage and continues, eager for this moment to end.

“I’m going to talk with Percy about this - not because I want you gone, but... I’m sure you’re a very nice girl but...I’d like that to be it, for now.” When Kayla doesn't respond, Will pats his legs, and stands. “If there’s a way to give you more counselor time so you’re not stuck with me, I’ll see what I can do. No reason you should miss out on a job you rightfully earned, okay?” 

“Okay…” Kayla isn't looking at Will, and instead is staring out at the horizon. The sunset makes her hair seem more vividly orange, the green streaks dull for once, in comparison. Will hesitates, knowing that usually, he would be the one to pursue, to reassure, to knit together what feels broken and undone. 

He can't do that, though. Not for this. Anything but this. 

So, with a quick, “Goodnight”, he turns on his heel and walks away, leaving Kayla alone by the lake, not once looking back. 

\---

_When he is in college, Will remembers taking one of those personality-type tests, as an assignment for a communications class - you’re put into a category, be it a number, a mess of letters, or even an animal. He can’t remember which one he took, but that’s because now, he chooses not to._

_“This type is often referred to as the ‘Peacemaker’,” his professor had explained as the lecture continued, “so it might come as a surprise that anger is actually their leading emotional issue. There’s a sort of self-forgetting that this type might do in order to keep a semblance of harmony - but oftentimes that desire for harmony turns into unresolved anger at what has hurt them-”_

_The words felt so accurate that they stung. Being angry_ _did_ _feel achingly familiar, but he rarely indulged in the feeling, and heaven forbid he ever had to admit to someone that he was angry at them._

_“If left unattended, this anger will come out in ways that are difficult for this type and those around them. There will be regrets never spoken, boundaries never respected, and a denial of self that leads to self-neglectful behavior. The Peacemaker will hold the world together, even if it is at the expense of their very being.”_

_Will had tuned the rest of the lecture out at that point, choosing to work ahead on some chemistry homework. This course was only for GE credit anyway. Besides, Will felt in general that it was easier to go with the flow, and it’s not like it ever really_ _hurt him_ _to be that way. He had a wonderful mother and caring brothers, good friends, good education. So much of his life had genuine joy to it - grief too, but Will could make space in his life for sadness. This made sense to him, having endured the losses he suffered and seeing how others, like Nico, could carry a similar melancholy to them._

 _Anger though? Anger was an ugly emotion. People weren’t supposed to get your anger first - anger was supposed to be what you redirected, to see how you_ _really_ _felt underneath._

\----

Percy feels absolutely rotten about the entire situation, which Will anticipated. He had announced his connection to Kayla to the core staff (which consisted of Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Nico), in their prep meeting later that night. He ignored Piper, who sat beside him, placing a hand on Will’s shoulder. He ignored how Nico had deliberately _not_ sat next to Will at the meeting, scowling as Will explained the situation. Will is used to anticipating the needs of others, though - this quality often felt grounding for him. He likes being able to tell Percy that it wasn’t his fault, that he couldn’t have known such a bizarre occurrence could happen in a small town like Angel River. 

He likes pretending the anger isn't there - that he can smother it down to nothing at Will. Percy doesn't deserve Will’s anger, anyway. None of them do.

“What should we do about this, Will?” Percy had asked. And so the deliberations begin.

Will’s first request was that his shared parentage with Kayla not be openly shared while at camp - if everyone who knew the situation could agree to this, then Will can handle it. Then, he suggests that Kayla _not_ be his infirmary aide for the summer - she can stay as a full-time counselor, and he can run the infirmary on his own. At this, however, Annabeth gives Will a look. A look that is doubtful and concerned all in one. Will feels fidgety under that look. 

“Will, the infirmary is a lot to run by yourself,” Annabeth finally says, “I know some weeks will be a smaller crew of kids, but we should make sure you have the help you need. I don’t think you should do it alone, completely.” Percy nodds in agreement, much to Will's displeasure.

“Aren’t there other counselors that could help with medic work? Maybe Kayla could be one of like, two or three, so you don’t have to do one-on-one stuff with her, Will.” Jason offers, and Will feels appreciative for the idea. Jason doesn't even know the full story behind Will’s family life - the details of absent fathers, second families, and dead mothers and brothers. Jason just seemed to be another type who looked out for others - and that made it especially nice that Jason was trying to offer ideas for Will.

“Kind of feels like it’s the least we could do, right?” Jason concludes, and he directs his gaze at Nico in a disapproving way. Likely, it's because Nico hasn't stopped looking displeased throughout the whole conversation. He keeps a stoic mask, not offering any words of support, advice, or even sarcasm. Will supposes he deserves it - Nico should have been the first person he told, privately, not in a group of their friends. 

“We should be as flexible as possible, in case anything changes - I hate to say it, but this is also about Kayla’s experience working for the camp too. I’ll have to make sure she’s okay with all of this.” Piper looks at Will guiltily, and Will actually does feel mad at her comment, if he's being honest. But...Piper is one of the leads for the staff - it will be her job to make sure the counselors feel cared for and supported, and Kayla fits into that category, whether Will likes it or not. 

Finally, the details are sorted through - Percy will connect with the other counselors who have _some_ semblance of medical background or experience to be on the same rotation as Kayla, so that Will can have a group of assistants to direct and disperse - Percy warns Will that he is probably going to have to do a lot more leadership and teaching, as the crop of helpers are minimally trained at best when compared to Kayla, but Will doesn't care. He can teach, for teaching is just another strategy he can use to distance himself. The plan is sloppily constructed, but Will is tired and he isn't sure what else can be done at this point. Their first batch of campers will come in a few days, and then it will be hard to have a moment all together with enough time to devote to figuring out a better plan. 

“Are you sure about all this, Will?” Percy asks again, more quietly, when everyone is getting up to leave, and Will is trying to escape before Nico catches up with him. 

_I can handle it, right?_

Will gives a quick and emphatic _yes_ , and he almost believes it - much to his displeasure, Percy looks like he doesn't. 

\-----

_Will doesn’t like being looked at with worry or concern. That’s supposed to be his job. True, he has had his fair share of vulnerable moments with Nico, and he wouldn’t trade those for the world, but ultimately Will prides himself on being even-keeled._

\----

“For gods’ sake, Will, we have to **talk** about this.”

\----

_But course, his boyfriend will decide to confront Will, thirty-fucking-minutes after Will’s bedtime, in the cabin that is supposed to be a joyous thing to share with Nico. Now, it’s the perfect trap, it’s the one place where Will can’t avoid Nico, the one place where all Will wants to do right now is sleep and forget that any of this is happening. But of course, just as his partner can pull the best qualities out of Will, he will also pull the worst ones out, too._

_That’s just a reality of being in a relationship. Will still hates it._

\-----

“I’m not going to talk about this, Nico, I can’t -” 

“You told me you were _fine_. How could you not tell me about this?”

“Because...there’s...there’s nothing _to tell_ , Nico, this doesn’t mean anything to me.” 

“It doesn’t...mean anything? Are you _serious?_ You think having a _sister_ at camp is _nothing?_ ”

“ _She’s not my sister!”  
_

\----

_Will never shouts, so he’s not surprised when Nico flinches at the sound.  
_

_Normally, shouting makes Will feel incredibly guilty, the ultimate display of losing control of his ugly, rotten, anger. S_ _ometimes though, he lets loose, his fury like a fireworks display - once the first explosion is set off, it becomes a crescendo. Will would never admit it, but in those moments, at its peak, it’s the most cathartic feeling in the world._

_When Will comes down from that high, however, he always feels guilty. He remembers his therapist back in Austin asking him, one day, “What does that part of you say when you get angry, Will? Can you narrate it for me?”, and Will doesn’t like the question. Maybe it’s because he knows the answer deep in his bones. He can hear the narrative in his mind when he’s angry - usually in his own voice, but sometimes it takes on his mother’s tone, or his brothers, or mentors..._

_“You’re a good, peaceful person - good, peaceful people don’t get angry, Will.”_

_“Calm down, Will.”_

_“You’ve let your anger get the better of you. You have to be above it.”_

_“You are mean when you’re angry.”_

_Will’s discomfort with anger is the reason he cries during his fights with Nico. It’s why he can’t bring himself to be mad at his mother, because good sons just don’t get mad at their good mothers who get cancer and die too young. Good sons don’t get mad at good mothers who were doing what they thought was best, even if it wasn’t the best at all._ _Will’s anger is not usually over an isolated incident that’s fueling his rage, he’s been in enough therapy to know that. Rather, it’s all the little things he’s suppressed up to that moment, and it feels like a fire catching in a dry brush, a fire that scorches everything in its path._

\----

“ _What_ am I supposed to say, Nico? She just _showed up_ out of nowhere and is my medical aide for the summer? This...this person that my dad chose over me? This person I _never_ wanted to know existed?”

“Will - ”

“And why is everyone saying she’s my _sister_ , for gods’ sake? Annabeth is more like my sister than Kayla. Or Piper, even. This stranger doesn’t get to just come into my life and have a relationship with me, no matter what blood we share or not -”

“Will, please, sit down -”

“-I know I’m supposed to be this accepting person but that doesn’t mean I have to be _friends_ with everyone, or expand my family. I already have... _had_ a family, and it doesn’t include a _sister_ -”

“ _Will._ Stop.” 

_\----_

_Nico cares more about not going to bed angry than Will does. Probably because Will so rarely lets himself be angry - why cut it short? But Nico acts out of a belief, or a fear, perhaps, that tomorrow isn’t promised, and so goodnights and goodbyes have come to be significant between them. It’s one of the few times Nico pursues Will in a conflict - when he wants it to be over._ _When Nico’s arms link around Will’s waist, like he does now, Will’s heartbeat slows. Nico’s presence and contact is like a soft falling rain over Will, and he can’t help but let himself be extinguished, to be held, to be loved._

_\-----_

“It’s alright, Will. It’s alright.” Nico’s long fingers brush Will’s cheek, which is wet. Will hadn’t realized he was crying - but once he angles his head to peer at Nico, and sees the worry in Nico’s dark eyes, the tears begin spilling out of Will like a faucet. 

He remembers, at some point in the night, as he tumbles into bed, apologizing to Nico - for not telling him, for saying he was fine, for saying this was nothing. He also remembers, before sleep fully takes him, that Nico says Will is already forgiven. 

In Nico's arms, Will's anger isn't gone, not completely - but now, it's subdued down to embers. 

\-----

_What Will always remembers, can never forget, is that embers can still start fires._

_All they need is something to catch onto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me inserting my head canon that Will is an enneagram 9...lol. 
> 
> I also head canon that Will is a precious gem and he needs to be protected at all costs. And that he things anger is bad and that gives him issues. Whoops.


End file.
